finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dahaka (boss)
Dahaka is a boss in Final Fantasy XIII. It is a flying Pulse fal'Cie the party spots soon after their arrival in the said land. It frequently flies by the party during their journey to Oerba, until it returns to its roost atop Taejin's Tower. As the party completes the Cie'th Stone missions throughout the tower, Dahaka appears and is struck down by the Menhirrim. At the top of the tower Dahaka challenges the group turning into a dragon-esque form atop a giant orb. Stats Battle Dahaka's attacks are strong and include Fulminous Firestorm or Bone-chilling Breaker. Being staggered when he charges for an attack will cancel it. When Dahaka is staggered he is incapacitated and easy to deal damage to. His Foul Utterance attack has a 3x Dispel effect and his Diluvial Plague inflicts the party with numerous status ailments. Dahaka casts Doom after 20 minutes of battle time and can also cast Faith or Haste on himself. Strategy The leader can have a Doctor's Code equipped and it is recommended to have a full bar of TP before the battle. It is useful if a party member knows Dispel for the Saboteur role, and the leader knows the technique Dispelga to dispel the status ailments after Dahaka uses his special attack. It is recommended to have a Medic who knows Raise, but this is not necessary. Recommended paradigms include: * Relentless Assault (COM/RAV/RAV) * Combat Clinic (SEN/MED/MED) * Aggression (COM/RAV/COM) * Evened Odds (SAB/SYN/MED) * Diversity (COM/MED/RAV) * Bully (SAB/SYN/COM) As with most boss battles, it is good to start by applying Libra. The party should start out with Relentless Assault to drive up the chain gauge and Dahaka should be quickly staggered. If he uses one of his weather changing attacks (Firestorm or Bone-chilling Breaker), the party should either continue with Relentless Assault, but only if he is close to getting staggered (as being staggered will cancel the attack); if he is not, the party should switch to Combat Clinic so the Sentinel can reduce the damage and the Medics can heal right after. One can also shift to Evened Odds or Bully to have the Synergist cast buffs (at least Haste) while the Saboteur throws some debuffs on Dahaka while either a Medic heals (in Evened Odds) or the Commando attacks to keep up the chain gauge (in Bully). The party should aim to stagger Dahaka and drive up the chain gauge until half the gauge is depleted, then switch to Aggression to deal damage and Dahaka should be defeated in two to four staggers. Near the end of the stagger the party can switch to Diversity to heal a little while not being attacked. When Dahaka buffs himself the party should dispel him as soon as possible. If Dahaka uses Foul Utterance and the leader has yellow health, it's best to use a Potion before the attack lands. When Dahaka uses Dilluvial Plague and the debuffs show up the party can use Dispelga to rid of them instantly, or summon an Eidolon. If Fang is in the party she can cast Slow on Dahaka. Inflicting Dahaka with Imperil and buffing the party with Enfire or another En- effect lets the party deal double damage in every hit. Though any party combination can work, Sazh as party leader may be a good idea to cast buffs manually to desired targets, and because of Dahaka's size his area Blitz attack is likely to connect in a large way and deal immense damage when Dahaka is staggered. Etymology Dahaka shares its Japanese name with Taharka, a boss from Final Fantasy IX. Related enemies * Anima * Barthandelus * Orphan Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XIII